We are continuing development of transcatheter mitral cerclage annuloplasty, a novel technique which establishes circumferential tension around the mitral valve annulus by exploiting both natural (coronary venous) and un-natural (intramyocardial septal) trajectories. We have established proof-of-principal in a porcine model of ischemic cardiomyopathy that cerclage annuloplasty reduces secondary (functional) mitral valve regurgitation. While we refine devices, we are working to issue new contracts to small businesses to to fund collaborative translation of this novel technique into patients. We have conceived a wholly new approach to treat tricuspid valve regurgitation called transauricular intrapericardial tricuspid annuloplasty (TRAIPTA). We have demonstrated the success of TRAIPTA to reduce functional tricuspid regurgitation in a new animal model. We recently entered into a Collaborative Research and Development Agreement with a large catheter company to develop this technique for testing in patients. We have developed a new technique to introduce large implants into the aorta for transcatheter aortic valve replacement and related procedures, by crossing from the inferior vena cava into the abdominal aorta. This challenges the long-held paradigm that the aortic wall must remain inviolate during non-surgical procedures. The technique has proven lifesaving in over three dozen patients. We are sponsoring a multicenter evaluation of the technique while we develop purpose-built devices to close the access port. This technology has applications in the treatment of numerous congenital heart diseases and in allowing novel non-surgical access to the heart. We are developing an innovative approach to access the heart through the chest wall without surgery. We are working collaboratively with a small business to develop a partial mitral valve replacement without surgery, using a novel outside invention to replace the posterior mitral valve leaflet to treat mitral valve regurgitation whether functional or degenerative.